Disembodied
by BrokenFireAlch
Summary: REALLY REALLY REALLY sad Royai fic. When Riza and Roy try to fulfill their dreams of a family, will all be lost in the end? Chapter 4? Rated M skip it if you wanna.
1. Chapter 1

Riza walked across the blood-soaked sand; bleeding both internally and externally.

Something wasn't right though. She didn't breathe. She hasn't for the past hour. She walked to two graves in the outskirts of a fallen city. Roy was in front of one of the graves that read "Lieutenant Elizabeth Hawkeye." on the grave lay her favorite rifle that Roy had given her for her birthday one year. Roy wasn't breathing either. The grave next to hers read: "Colonel Roy Mustang, died in the line of duty." On his grave lay his ignition gloves. Riza knelt down and felt her stomach. It was normal size again.

Deep in Central City, Gracia Hughes smiled weakly at her husband Maes Hughes as she cradled a black haired baby girl, wishing that her parents were still here to see how beautiful she turned out to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Roy and Riza had finally gotten together, and they were ecstatic. So was Fuhrer Grumman.

"I knew you two would end up together!" The fuhrer laughed, and pinched his granddaughters cheeks. "You little tikes grow up _so _fast!"

Riza gently pushed her grandfathers' hands away from her cheeks. "Exactly, we aren't children any more." Roy squeezed her shoulders and chuckled.

"So, have you proposed yet?" He asked Roy.

"Actually... Last night I did." Roy nodded, and Riza held up her hand, revealing a diamond engagement ring.

"Only the best for her, hm?" Grumman joked.

"Of course." Roy said and Riza pecked his cheek knowing that he was being serious. "I was wondering..." Roy paused. "...Could me and Riza have the next week off from our duties to plan the wedding?"

"Of course! You two are quick to get legal!" Grumman chuckled.

Roy and Riza nodded, smiling at each other.

Grumman had his assistant, 2nd lieutenant Ross, write down their vacation days.

"Will you need days off for the honeymoon as well?" She asked them.

"Oh! We never thought of that!" Roy mentally facepalmed.

Riza smiled. " A month of vacation would be sufficient, right Roy?"

Roy nodded. "Perfect."

Grumman nodded to the 2nd lieutenant in approval and she put it on the calendar.

"When is the wedding date?" He asked them.

"Next Friday, we'll send out invitations, sometime next week." Riza said.

"It's a date then!" Grumman smiled.

**A/N: Thanks to a wonderful review, (Thank you, BlueFire21!) i have decided to make this have chapters! This will end when the beginning matches up with the end. (That won't be for a bit though! *yay*) I will try to add new chaps every weekend at least, but the week after this one i will be out of state, and you know how that goes. PLEASE keep the review coming, they are my food, i need them! **

**-BrokenFireAlch**


	3. Chapter 3

It was Roy and Riza's wedding day but yet here Riza was, tying Roy's tie. He smiled sheepishly at her, caressing her cheek.

"Thanks," he coughed, his manly dignity running away from him.

Riza smiled and kissed him. "I'll see you in a little bit, okay?" She was dressed in a baggy t-shirt and sweatpants, her hair down. She was going to get her wedding dress on and her make-up and things to prepare. She smiled worryingly at him and headed out the door.

The wedding music started up and Roy stood at the pew anxiously, awaiting his bride-to-be, the dazzling Elizabeth Hawkeye.

She walked up the aisle, her arm linked with her grandfathers'. At the sight of Roy, she smiled gently. She was as radiant and as confident as ever, as if it was another day at work. But Roy could see the sparkle in those eyes. Her golden hair was curled at the edges, her bangs just barely above her eyes. It shone beautifully, perfect for a woman like her. She walked up to Roy and took his hand gingerly.

The priest spoke loudly and when it was time for their vows, Roy turned to her, cupping her cheek.

"A woman like you is perfect in every aspect. Strong, loving, careful, intelligent, and aware. Your confidence is what makes you, you. Elizabeth Hawkeye, it is _my honor_ to finally have the chance to be your husband."

Riza wiped away a small tear forming and said hers. "As beautiful as I am, you, Roy Mustang, are the one I have always vowed to protect. I love you with every fiber of my sinful being and I want to stay by you until the very end of our days."

Roy and Riza kissed. Deeper and happier than they ever have. It took a few minutes for them to break apart, and when they did, the held their hands together, not planning on letting each other go.

**A/N: So, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The wedding is the cutest thing ever, right? WARNING: Next chapter will be their honeymoon, and there WILL be sex. Don't like it just skip over those** **few paragraphs. Please review, they're my fuel to my artistic puuuuke.**

**-BrokenFireAlch**


	4. Chapter 4

**BrokenFireAlch- Warning this chapter will get a little inappropriate to some readers, (Sex) but if you don't want to read it just skip it, it's nothing like major in the storyline. Kay, thanks.**

Roy and Riza had a perilous journey through the desert to Xing where Roy had arranged their honeymoon to be. A country rich in culture and kindness, they were both excited to go there. Seeing as Roy was part Xingese he was excited not just for the culture but to delve more into his family's lineage. Riza was excited to see what the country was capable of fire-arms wise. They both had their own reason to be excited, but they were both just overjoyed to be out of Amestris for a little while. Ling, now the emperor of Xing, had hooked them up with a prestigious five star hotel for their honeymoon stay, truthfully he's the one who planted the idea in their heads in the first place.

The happy newly-weds went to their room and dropped their stuff then shared a look. Roy pulled off his shirt and gently pushed Riza onto the bed, unbuttoning her shirt gingerly and cautiously. She helped him take it off and then threw her bra off, and took off her other articles. Roy took off his pants and got on top of Riza.

"Are you ready for this?" He whispered.

"I've always been ready." She said gingerly.

Roy was gentle at first thrusting slowly watching her incline her head back clutching the blanket. When she told him to go faster he did, thrusting a little more rougher making her moan in ecstasy. He thrust up and down for a couple hours until they switched and Riza was the one to thrust and she started hard and steady. They did that for such a long time until Riza fell onto his chest, their parts still inside each other and they didn't look like they were ready to unpart quite yet.

**A/N: this was a little awkward to write, but I did it, short sort-of filler chapter, that's all for tonight!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So all I was planning to put out of that was that the had sex., and now Riza is pregnant. They honeymooned in Xing and now they're back. Enjoy!**

Roy and Riza got off the train, Roy holding both his and Riza's luggage which truthfully wasn't much. They had things from their honeymoon in Xing to give to their friends, and they were happily home.

But not for the reason you're thinking.

Riza is carrying a child. Yes, a child. Honeymoons sometimes tend to do that, no? Well, she is.

"Will you be able to work?" Roy asked; concerned for his wife's health.

She scoffed. "Roy, my stomach still hasn't grown an inch, so yes, I am still perfectly qualified to hold a gun."

They headed off to Central Command, and they were ordered to go see Fuhrer Grumman in order to sign off their vacation time.

When they got there Maria Ross was standing at his desk, rewriting his schedule.

"Sir?" Riza called, seeing as he wasn't at his desk.

Grumman popped up behind her, and she jumped.

"I've been following you two since you got out of the train. So you're pregnant, hm?" Grumman looked at his granddaughter.

"Yes." Riza stood up straight and Roy chuckled.

Is it nice to be back? Well they don't know. They shared a look, a mischievous glint in Roy's eyes.

_**A/N: Sorry for such the long wait! I promise i'll try writing more often, but finals this week ya know...**_

_**I have a request. Could you guys help me out? I need ideas for five. Review below and tell me some of your ideas, i'll try molding them all together. BrokenFireAlch out! :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So in this chapter there will be some plot build up (aaaccctiiioooonn). Also in this fanfiction Al is still the suit of armor, just for plot purposes you know. :) By the way, thanks to all the reviews, but if it's not too mush to ask, can ya'll review a bit more? I mean I don't want to sound needy or nothing, I just like getting reviews. Anyhoo, onto the story.**

Edward Elric skidded into Roy's office. "Hey, Colonel Bastard!"

Roy looked up from his papers and groaned. "What, Fullmetal."

"Is it true the Lieutenant is pregnant?" He asked the colonel.

"Yes, why?" Just then a giant suit of armor stepped through Roy's door. He smiled. "Good to see you Alphonse."

"I apologize for Edward Colonel. We've just heard some rumors and..." Alphonse bowed.

"Don't worry about it Alphonse." Riza appeared behind the two. She walked towards Roy's desk and set a stack of papers down. "I have more case files, sir." She bent down and kissed Roy's cheek. A faint blush danced across his cheeks.

"Ew-w-w.." Ed grew bright red.

"What? Never been kissed you little shrimp?" Roy shot back at him.

"NO, BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER!" Ed huffed.

Riza chuckled. "How are you Alphonse?"

"I am great, 1st Lieutenant." They carried on their conversation as Roy and Edward were firing insults at each other, each one getting more stupid by the minute.

Unknown P.o.v.

"Are you sure this is going according to plan?" A long blond haired old man asked a woman with long dark hair.

"Yes, Hoenhiem. Every one of those pathetic humans are falling into our traps." The woman chuckled.

"It better be, Lust. I want that boy back and possibly the man. The Flame Alchemist."

**A/N: Oh dearie, a cliff hanger? :) Sorry about that. (not) It's going to get a lot more action packed as the chapter progress, but I promise it won't make you bawl too much. See ya!**

**REMEMBER, REVIEW PLEASE THANKS**

**-BrokenFireAlch**


End file.
